


wreck my plans, that's my man

by stillifall



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Pining Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), he'll get there tho, wedding episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillifall/pseuds/stillifall
Summary: “Eddie Diaz, my most trusted, valuable, and nicest friend, will you be my date to the wedding?”  He could hear Chim snickering in the background, and Buck knows that Eddie is hating every moment of this, but the pink on his cheeks is new, and the way there’s something in his eye makes Buck slightly nervous about getting an actual rejectionIn which Buck gets invited to Abby's wedding and well, he can't show up single to his ex's wedding so he brings Eddie as his fake date.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 442





	wreck my plans, that's my man

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Willow by Taylor swift and its just reminds me of Buck and Eddie. and once you get to the Abby and Buck part, listening to Closure by Taylor swift is also a vibe. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and thank you to my two amazing beta readers Liz and damianos on discord, I kept mixing script writing with fanfic writing resulting in switching tenses so thank you for helping me out!

The station smelled like pancakes and waffles and Buck could already tell that Cap had fresh-cut fruit, most likely bought from the farmers market near their station. He loved breakfast days at the station, one of the only good things about having a morning shift. He arrived at the table with a hop in his step and he could see Chim and Hen each with a stack of pancakes on their plates. His mouth watered as he watched their plates, eager to eat his own.

“Buckaroo! A minute later and there wouldn’t be anything left for you.” He stuck out his tongue at Chimney, who only laughed before stuffing his mouth with food.

“Saved you a plate.” He looked at Eddie, who indeed had a plate with a couple of pancakes and strawberries on them. He smiled, touched by the small gesture. (It was something that kept happening lately, small gestures that Eddie would make. Saving him a seat, offering to order from his favorite place, waiting until he was ready to walk out to their cars. Buck tried not to read into them, but it was getting harder the more often they came.) He was about to mention the lack of maple syrup but was stopped by Eddie, who rolled his eyes and pointed at the table.

“The syrup is on the table, figured you wouldn’t want them soggy.” 

Hen widened her eyes, the strawberry she was about to eat falling off her fork.

“Wow, not even my own wife knows me that well.” Eddie only looked away, pretending that it was no big deal, though it only made Buck grin wider. He was about to grab the plate when Bobby’s voice called after him.

“Hey Buck,” he turned towards Bobby, who held a letter in his hand, “you got mail.”

His eyebrows furrowed, stepping closer and taking the letter from his captain’s hand. He looked at the handwriting but didn’t recognize it. There was no return address, just his name, Evan Buckley, written in a nice calligraphy. The envelope was soft and textured. He tried to remember if he was expecting something from anyone, but besides his family at the 118, there weren’t a lot of people with whom he kept in touch, much fewer people who would send him nice letters.

“Who is it from?” Hen asked from the table, Chimney and Eddie were eating, but their eyes were on him, waiting for the answer.

“I don’t know.” He opened the envelope carefully, trying not to tear it up. He took out the paper inside. He opened it and widened his eyes. He scanned it, reading it once and then reading it twice.

You’re invited to

“It's from Abby,” he said.

Abby’s & Sam’s wedding

He could see Eddie tense in the corner of his eye, and as he put the letter down and looked around him, everyone seemed to avoid looking at him. There was tension in the air, and Buck wanted to tell them that it was alright, that he wasn’t going to break apart from one letter. Bobby cleared his throat.

“What does-”

“It's a wedding invitation.” 

Chimney almost choked on his coffee. Eddie stood up, his chair screeching as he walked towards Buck and peered over his shoulder to look at the letter. 

“She leaves you, gives you a shitty apology, and then invites you to her wedding?”

“I wish her the best you know? I don’t hold anything against her-”

“But we do Buck,” Hen cut him off, joining Eddie, reading the invitation, breakfast pushed aside.

“When is it?” Bobby asked, and even though Buck knew he wouldn’t voice his disapproval publicly, Buck knew that Bobby was protective of him.

“It’s this weekend,” he looked around and put the invitation back inside, then placed it on the table. He picked up the plate Eddie had prepared for him, pouring syrup over it before facing everyone else. It seemed that everyone was waiting for him to say something.

“Well, it’s settled then.”

“You are not going,” Hen and Bobby said.

“I’m going.”

Chimney laughed then, and when Hen turned to glare at him, he only shrugged. Eddie scoffed.

“I have to go, I mean, this is a classic move. She invites me out of politeness, expecting I won’t go, but-” he flashes them a sly smile, “I will go, and I look great in tuxes. And-” the glint in his eyes warned them all brace for what they expect will be something reckless, “I will bring a date.”

Chimney exclaimed in excitement, clapping his hand and laughing.

“Oh, now that’s a great way to get back at them!” Buck rolled his eyes, but he was nonetheless satisfied with Chimney’s response. He didn't want to get back at Abby, but he also didn't want to show up single at his ex’s wedding. He looked at Hen, who had her mouth opened in a small ‘o’ shape.

“Wait, you are not- you aren’t actually gonna do this right?”

Buck nodded. 

“Oh my god, Buck!”

“Chimney said it was a great idea!”

“That’s not a high bar.”

“Hey, I take offense to that.”

“Buck,” Bobby’s voice snapped them all out of their small argument. Bobby had an exasperated look on his face, but Buck could see the tiniest smile peeking out of his lips.

“Who’s going to be your date?” 

Hen looked like she had won, and Chimney looked pensive, but before any of them called it a flaw in his plan, he approached Eddie.

“Eddie of course.” 

Eddie pulled away, eyes wide and cheeks slightly reddening. He looked confused and annoyed. Buck knew that the annoyance was really because Buck caught him off guard, and Eddie hated surprises. Still, Eddie didn’t immediately reject his idea, so Buck had hoped that maybe he would help him. And while he knew Eddie had beef with Abby for some reason that shouldn’t be as personal as it is, (Eddie didn’t even meet the woman when they were dating), this time his anger at Abby might just work in Buck’s favor.

“Abbie knows all of you, but not Eddie. And I can’t take a random stranger, so” he turned to Eddie. Hen shoots him a look. As if it isn’t enough, Buck added,

“And he’s hot.” They all nodded because if Buck can get everyone to agree on something, Eddie’s looks are it. Eddie on the other hand looks surprised and flustered to have everyone commenting on him. Buck only cleared his throat, mustering his most serious expression and fully facing Eddie. 

“Eddie Diaz, my most trusted, valuable, and nicest friend, will you be my date to the wedding?” He could hear Chim snickering in the background, and Buck knows that Eddie is hating every moment of this, but the pink on his cheeks is new, and the way there’s something in his eye makes Buck slightly nervous about getting an actual rejection. There it was again, that fleeting feeling in his stomach that comes when Eddie looks at him like that.

“Fine Buck, I’ll do it.”

Bobby let out a soft laugh, turning back to his office and leaving them to be, Bobby knew when he couldn’t speak any more sense into his boy. Hen only shook her head, heading back to her plate and eating what was left of it. Buck was grinning.

“God the things you do for this man,” she muttered. Buck knows she is talking about Eddie, and Buck can’t help but have that feeling again, because she’s right, Eddie keeps doing things for him and Buck doesn’t know why only that he wants to do the same for him.

-

He dug out a tux that evening, tried it out, and decided that yeah, he does look really good with a tux. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt Maddie’s stare. She was sitting on his bed, legs crossed. It reminded him of high school, when he got ready for prom all those years ago. The fancy outfit and his sister overlooking said outfit. 

“Tell me again why you are doing this?” Maddie was watching him try different ties, a glass of sparkling cider in her hand. She can’t have wine due to the baby, but Buck found that giving her cider in a wine glass still made her feel fancy, and well, he could give that to Maddie. She had been judging him about his ties, and how none of them really matched. In the end, she told him he looked better without one, made his eyes the center of attention.

“Because when else do I get the chance to wear a tux this fancy?”

“At my wedding?” Buck turned around with wide eyes, a huge grin on his face.

“He proposed!?” Maddie shook her head, swallowing a big gulp of cider.

“Well no, but we might get married later-” Buck groaned, ignoring his sister’s offended remarks..

“Doesn’t count.”

Maddie only scoffed, taking another sip, and waving her hand around.

“But really, like, I know you are being mature about Abby and stuff, but going to her wedding?” Buck shook his head, sitting next to her in the bed. He took a deep breath. 

“I feel like this is my chance to show I’m okay, that I don’t need her closure.” Maddie nodded, and her gaze softened for a second before smirking.

“Okay, and Eddie?” Buck stopped for a second, he considered telling her about the fleeting look in Eddie’s eyes, the softness they exchanged. He considered telling her how Eddie sometimes looked at him and Buck can feel his stomach flip, a weird offbeat rhythm taking over his heart that makes him feel like he might die or might fly. He wanted to. But he needed to figure this out himself, needed to know what it is and why above all. 

“I can’t show up single to her wedding,” he responded instead. Maddie was about to answer but then Buck cut her off.

“It's basic ‘showing to your ex’s wedding’ protocol.” Maddie almost spilled the cider as she laughed.

“Didn’t know there was a protocol for that.”

-

There were only two shifts to go before the day of the wedding. Eddie wished it was sooner though because all Buck kept doing in between their calls was talk about if they were going to coordinate their outfits, and how they would style their hair, and if Christopher was staying with Abuela. At that point, it appeared as if it was Buck’s wedding rather than a guest.

“I don’t know, I was going to wear nice pants and a white button-down?”

Buck grimaced.

“What are you? The groom?”

Eddie rolled his eyes as he got out of the fire truck. Hen only snickered.

“He’s right.”

“I’ll wear a blue tie then.” Buck seemed to consider it for a moment, then shrugged.

“Alright, I can work with that.” Eddie didn’t know what that meant but he was afraid to ask. They made their way upstairs, Eddie and Buck heading towards the bunks to chill for a second. Bobby had told them to get some food and rest, the past call taking up a lot of physical strength.

Eddie had untied his shoes and was about to lay down when he felt a shift of weight on his bunk. He covered his face and groaned.

“What now Buck?” 

He opened his eyes and Buck was staring at him. It was a soft look, smiling gently at him and Eddie immediately felt the tiredness melt off his body.

“Thank you for doing this.”

Eddie smiled sincerely.

“Of course. I always wanted to crash a wedding and pretend to be someone’s boyfriend.”

Buck laughed.

“I know.”

Buck placed a hand on his knee, and then looked away. He cleared his throat and looked around, making sure no one else was near them. Then he looked back at Eddie, and this time he looked more vulnerable, honest. Eyes wide, voice soft and low. Eddie held his breath.

“I’m over her. I hope you know I’m not doing this to get back at her or something. I really do want her to be happy and I’m happy she found someone.” 

“But?”

“But I also want her to know that I am happy.” Eddie understood; it was similar to Eddie’s relationship with his parents in a way. He didn’t want to prove himself to them, prove to them that he could be a good father, and raise a good son. But he wanted them to know, somehow, that he stood by his choices and that they turned out for the best. 

“I get it, Buck, I do.” 

Buck’s hand didn’t leave his knee, and when Eddie looked at it, he became aware of just how close they were. Legs touching each other, arms pressing. 

He wanted to pull away, else he knew that he would ask for more, get closer and closer... 

“So how long have we been dating?” That snapped Eddie out of his thoughts.

“How serious are we?” Buck asked, clarifying. Buck, somehow, seemed to get closer. Eddie could feel his heartbeat race, drumming against his ribcage and he prayed that Buck couldn’t hear it. He looked away.

“Depends. Are we starting from when we first met or was it later?” Buck chuckled, blue eyes sparkling. 

“Let’s say it was love at first sight.”

“You wanted to kill me at first sight,” Eddie retorted, making Buck scoff.

“Not true.” Eddie’s glare made Buck smile.

“Maybe a bit true,” Buck continued, “okay, so we hated each other but then, you realized how amazing I was and you asked me out.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“What makes you think I would be the one asking you out?” 

In a confidence that Eddie didn’t think Buck deserved, he responded,

“Because Diaz, you look like someone who falls in love quickly.” 

Then it was like all air was sucked out of him and his lungs forgot how to work, and for a second Eddie swore that maybe he had blacked out, but instead he found himself being grounded by Buck’s touch. Burning, so aware of just how much space there is between them, or lack of. He doesn’t fall in love easily, but Buck, somehow knows that when he does, he does it fast.

He doesn’t want to tell him he is right.

He doesn’t want to tell him that he is in love. 

“Seems like you already know the ending to our story,” Eddie choked out instead, trying his best for his voice to sound firm, teasing, like Buck hadn’t just read him like a book. Exposed him like a polaroid to the sun.

Buck laughed, then he tells him their story again, just so they are on the same page if they get asked at the wedding. Eddie drowns it out, instead just focusing on Buck’s eyes and on how lost he is in this man.

-

On the day of the wedding, Buck showed up at Eddie’s house right on time. Their plan was to drop off Christopher with Abuela, get changed there, and then head to the ceremony. The ceremony was being held outdoors, in a nice fancy garden that Buck spent a whole day telling Eddie facts about. There’s a small parlor inside, where Eddie assumes the reception will take place. Buck agreed with him then, stating how he doesn’t really like outdoor weddings.

“I want to be able to dance, without worrying about grass and mud.” Eddie laughed.

Eddie opened the door, and while he knew that Buck was going to look good today, he looked just… bright. For a second, he panicked, thinking that maybe Buck looked this good to impress Abby and somehow Abby would realize she actually does love Buck and they would get back together. Eddie hated himself for spinning out of control.

“You did your hair,” he said, opening the door and letting the man in. 

“Yup took an hour. But it looks nice, don’t you think?” 

“It does.” He surprised himself on how sincere it came out, and Buck also shot him a soft, appreciative smile.

“Buck!” He immediately turned towards the source of the voice. Buck kneeled down and then hugged the boy before picking him up.

“Hey, Superman, ready to go?”

Christopher nodded and soon enough Buck was buckling Christopher in the Jeep and Eddie was carrying the present they got for Abby and the fiancee. (Eddie felt bitter buying them something, but Buck insisted that it was the polite thing to do. Eddie got them a cheesy but still elegant-looking Mrs and Mr mug along with wine.)

“Where are you and Dad going?” Christopher asked five minutes into the car ride. Buck looked at him from the mirror.

“We are going to a wedding.” Christopher lit up.

“You are getting married!?” He exclaimed, and Eddie should look a bit concerned about how happy Christopher looks, like he is not even surprised that this is a possibility. Buck chuckled, shaking his head. If he is surprised about Christopher’s assumption, Buck isn’t showing it.

“No buddy, it's a friend of mine. She is getting married.”

“Oh.” Christopher looked disappointed, and Eddie wanted to tell him to not worry, that maybe, someday if he gets lucky, there will be a wedding. He knows it's just hopeful thinking.

“Why can’t I go?” Buck frowned then.

“I wish you could come, but it's going to be kind of boring,” he tilts his head towards him, eyes still on the road, and loudly whispered, “it's just old, boring adults.”

Christopher giggled, settling for the answer.

They arrived at Abuela’s soon after, Christopher making his way towards his toys as soon as they entered the house. Buck and Eddie grabbed their outfits and headed to one of the rooms to change. 

Buck grabbed the bathroom and left Eddie the room for himself. Eddie quickly changed, fixing his hair after. Black pants, nicely ironed. A white button-down, but to Hen’s and Buck’s relief, also a blue tie. He tied it quickly, looking at himself at the mirror that was hung behind the door. He looked nice, more firm, and serious. But, to his relief, he didn’t look much older. Still good looking for his age. He tried to remember the last time he wore a formal outfit like this, for a happy occasion, and the guilt and nostalgia that began to bubble in his chest are enough to make him stop thinking. Was it with Shannon? He can’t remember.

Buck came out of the bathroom before Eddie could get lost down that rabbit hole.

“Hey Eddie, help me out?” He turned towards Buck and felt his heart skip a beat.

Buck was wearing black pants, similar to his. His shirt, however, was a nice dark blue like his tie. The perfect combination. Eddie wanted to ask how he knew what exact shade to get, but he’s speechless because Buck looks… breathtaking.

“I can’t put these cufflinks on.” 

Eddie nodded and grabbed them, telling himself to calm down after his fingers brushed against Buck’s hands. Eddie put them carefully on the ends of his jacket. It fitted him well, it highlighted his body in all the right parts. Broad shoulders, perfect waist. The blue made his eyes pop, and he really looks like he just stepped out of a bridal magazine, posing as the perfect groom.

“Thanks Eds.” 

Buck spun around towards the mirror, gave a whistle, and then smiled.

“We look amazing.” 

You do, Eddie wanted to say. 

“We do.”

“Alright, let me grab my clothes, and then we can head out.”

Eddie nodded and made his way towards the door. Abuela was on the couch, watching Christopher play with his legos as a telenovela played in the background. When she looked up at him, her eyes lit up.

“Oh Eddie,” she stood up, eyes tearing up as she approached him, “Que guapo te ves.” 

“Thank you,” he kissed her cheek. 

“Where’s Buck?” On cue, Buck appeared, carrying a bag with his clothes on it. Abuela widened her eyes. She turned to look at Eddie, and well, Eddie knows that his eyes are pinned on Buck. He knows that she will be able to read him because that’s who she is. But he can’t keep himself from admiring how perfect Buck looks. To voice what he was thinking, Abuela speaks.

“”Buck, you look very handsome.” 

“Aw, thank you, Isabel,” he hugged her and then went to say goodbye to Christopher.

“When were you going to tell me?” Abuela asked, Eddie only shrugged.

“Nothing is going to happen.” 

Isabel only grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Edmundo,” Eddie knew it was going to be important when she used his name, she began to speak in Spanish, “you know I love you, and I want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, you need to tell him.”

Eddie smiled.

“I know.”

Buck stood up from where he was with Christopher and joined them.

“Are you ready to go?” Eddie nodded. Both of them said their goodbyes and headed out. They hopped onto the car, Buck plugging the directions to the venue in his phone. 

“Says we’ll be there in 40 minutes.”

“Can’t wait.”

-

When they got to the venue, there were already plenty of cars parked outside. Buck found a spot nearby and both of them walked inside. They were right, there was a small parlor that opened onto a garden in the back. The parlor was nicely decorated with white and gold balloons in the entrance, and big flower arrangements in every table. There was a gazebo there, with twinkling lights hanging around it. It was pretty, Buck thought. 

There were multiple people holding conversations all around. There were women in fancy dresses, all of them looking like they have just been invited to the ball of the year. Yet, Eddie looked at Buck and he knew, for a fact, that no one could even come close to looking as good a Buck. A couple of people approached them, asking their names and their relation to the couple.

“Bride or groom?”

“Bride,” Buck would answer.

“Though he did save the groom’s life once,” Eddie added, making Buck bump his shoulder against his with a smirk.

By the time the ceremony began, Buck had charmed everyone in the room. When Abby walked down the aisle, Buck was shocked by how okay he felt with this. She looked happy, calm. Her hair was cascading nicely over her shoulders, a short veil draping behind her. 

He turned to find Eddie’s eyes on him. Buck couldn’t read his expression, he couldn’t tell if he was looking at him with worry, with fear over his reaction, or with something else. Buck settled for placing a reassuring hand on his knee, and then shooting him a small smile before turning his attention back to the bride and groom.

Buck’s hand never left Eddie’s knee, and he wasn’t sure when Eddie put his hand over his, interlacing their fingers together. 

The ceremony continued, Buck heard something about not finding love but rather having it find you, and how lucky they were. It was a nice speech, a little cliche. If Eddie ever mentioned how he teared up to anyone, Buck denied it. There was an ‘I do’ echoed by another and then a kiss and then everyone stood up and clapped at the newly wedded couple. Buck could see down in the front row two kids, one about Christopher’s age and one about May’s. Their children. He couldn’t help but wish Christopher was here with them.

“Shall we go get food?” Eddie asked, squeezing his hand to snap him out of his trance. Buck chuckled, embarrassed that he got lost in thought.

“Yeah, sure thing.”

Their hands didn’t let go of each other, but neither of them brought it up, and Eddie wondered if Buck had even noticed. They sat at a table with about 4 other people, a basket of bread placed neatly in the middle. The white tablecloth made everything look elegant, and there was a small flower arrangement in their table, with Abby’s and Sam’s name written on it.

As the food began to be served, Eddie watched the bride approach. It was hard not to notice, as she walked towards Bucks, the beautiful dress was making everyone gasp in admiration. 

“Heads up, Abby coming on your 3 o'clock.” Buck laughed, grabbing a piece of bread and placing it on his plate.

“What are we, on a mission?” 

“Hey Buck,” Buck turned to look at the woman, standing up like he had been expecting her. Eddie mirrored him.

“Congratulations Abby.” She chuckled.

“I hoped you would come, and-” she turned towards Eddie, extending her hand out. Eddie met Buck’s eyes briefly and he could tell how Buck really didn’t want him to cause a scene, or to let his bitterness show. So instead, Eddie put on his best smile and grabbed her hand. Buck let out a sigh of relief.

“I don’t think we were properly introduced.”

“I’m Eddie.” She smiled at him, and Eddie had to admit, she had a nice smile. They probably would have gotten along, had she not broken Buck’s heart in the past.

“Nice to meet you. I never did get to thank you for helping Buck that day, on the train,” Abby turned to look at Buck, and Eddie felt almost jealous because there was fondness in her eyes.

“It's nice to know someone has his back.”

A small bell rang, and Abby looked towards the table in the center, where her husband was waiting for her to begin the toasts.

“I should join him, I hope you enjoy yourself today Eddie,” she turned towards Buck, “walk me back?” 

Buck looked at Eddie, almost as if making sure he was alright before he made his decision. As much as Eddie wanted to keep him talking to Abby, he knew he had to get over his fear of her hurting Buck. Buck was a grown man, with his fair share of heartbreak. Eddie couldn’t shield him from it, all he could do was have his back. He nodded, sitting back down after giving Abby another congratulations.

He watched as Buck and Abby began to walk back, conversation sparking between both of them.

“I wish I had known his name,” Abby began, Buck shot her a questioning look, “I was going to address the invitation to both of you. That night, at the accident, I watched both of you and I realized you had found someone too.” She looked at him with an apologetic smile, “I didn’t want you to think I only wanted you and not your boyfriend to come.” 

Buck chuckled.

“I’m glad you still brought him. He seems like a nice man.”

Buck turned his head and watched Eddie, who was nodding along to the story that the woman next to him was telling him. By the look of his face, he wasn’t actively engaging in conversation but was listening out of politeness. He looked radiant. 

“He is.” 

“I can see you love him.”

“What?”

“I recognize the way he looks at you, the same way I look at Sam. Fond, protective, grateful. And you do that too.”

“Alright Abby, if you say so.”

They were by her table, stopping just a few steps in front of it.

“You deserve good things Buck, better than what I gave you.” Buck met her eyes, and he knew this was the apology he had wanted all those years ago. It came a little late, the timing off, but that’s how Abby and Buck were. 

“Abby,”

“I mean it. I’m glad you found someone who knows that.” 

Abby hugged him then, and Buck was sure that maybe it was the wedding making them all emotional. But he hugged her back, then saw as she reunited with her husband and kissed his cheek, smile wide and bright as she sat next to him.

He looked back at Eddie, who had turned to look at him. He waved at him, and Eddie waved back, then motioned for him to come back to his seat. Now that Abby had put it into words, Buck found the words replaying in his brain. He was in love. In love with Eddie.

He thought he would panic a bit more, but instead he found himself at ease. Like he knew this all along. Buck tried to pinpoint the moment that it hit him, and it wasn’t when Abby had said it, it hadn’t even been when Eddie put on his suit and looked like a model. It was beforehand, the little moments. When Eddie offered to make him coffee, when they went to pick Christopher up from school together, the moments on the couch drinking beer. It was pieces and pieces, just falling into place together.

He loved Eddie, he had for a while.

He joined the man, capturing his attention.

“You okay?” Eddie asked. Buck smiled.

“Yeah, I am.”

-

The music followed soon after, people standing up and lingering around the dance floor, a glass of champagne at their fingertips. A few people were beginning to dance, shuffling their feet awkwardly while others were more coordinated in their dance moves. Buck was next to Eddie, an empty glass in his hand while Eddie finished his.

A woman approached them, and Eddie tried to keep the smirk off his face because this woman was clearly very drunk. He busied himself by taking another large gulp of his drink, leaving Buck to deal with her.

“So I heard that you are Buck?” The woman asked, pointing towards Buck. He nodded.

“Oh my god, and you saved Sam? In that train incident?” Buck nodded again, and he threw a glare towards Eddie, who was trying his best to not burst out laughing.

“If I was Abby, I wouldn’t let a fine man like you get away,” she took a step closer, and Eddie’s smirk fell right off his face. Before he could intervene, Buck laughed.

“Thank you, but I actually got a boyfriend.” Buck pulled Eddie in, wrapping one of his hands around his waist. The woman gasped.

“Oh my god, you two are the best looking couple at this wedding,” Buck chuckled.

“Thank you, though my boyfriend really does most of the work.” The woman giggled, and she threw a smile at Eddie like they were all sharing an inside joke.

“Alright, well I’ll let you both go back to enjoying this wedding,” before she went away, she whispered loudly,

“But if any of you go back to being single, just ask for Elaine.” She threw a wink, and Buck laughed, burying his face on Eddie’s shoulder as Elaine walked away. Eddie smiled, and god, Buck felt so warm. He wanted to remain this close to him forever. Buck pulled away, and Eddie immediately missed the contact. Buck, however, kept his arm around his waist, and well, Eddie would take anything and everything Buck gave him.

“You feel like dancing?” Buck whispered. Eddie nodded, both of them making their way to the dance floor. On cue, a slow song began to play, making Buck chuckle.

“I’m not a good dancer, I have to warn you.” 

Eddie smiled and pulled him closer. The song was soft, almost like a lullaby. It was easy to dance with Buck, he didn't even have to think about it. Like escaping burning buildings, dancing made each other be in sync, mirroring each other’s movements until they were in perfect harmony.

“You lied,” Eddie whispered halfway through the song. Buck only let out a soft ‘hm?’.

“About dancing. You aren’t bad.”

Buck met his eyes, lips curling into a soft smile.

“That’s because I have you as my partner.”

And that was it, those words pierced right through Eddie’s heart and he knew he could no longer pretend to be just friends with him. He had to be honest, then deal with the aftermath.

“Buck,-”

“I love you.” Buck’s confession felt like diving into a cold pool. Eddie widened his eyes, waiting for the other shoe to drop because it really couldn't be as easy as this, could it? He waited, silently panicking when Buck only remained quiet, looking everywhere like he was trying to collect his scattered thoughts. He was going to say it was platonic, or that he didn’t mean it, or maybe that he just wasn’t ready, would never be. But instead, Buck looked at him like he was everything.

“I love you and I realized I’ve loved you for a while. So before you say no, maybe-” and Buck gave this heartbroken chuckle, like he knew he was throwing away his chips, losing the game, “don’t say no?”

Eddie kissed him then, hands cupping his cheeks and pulling Buck closer. The music continued playing, but the only thing he could focus on was how soft his lips were, and how perfect it felt. He tried to memorize everything about Buck at that moment, the heat from his hands on his waist, the way his lips moved in sync, the soft hum as Eddie traced circles on his cheeks with his thumb. 

He didn’t know who pulled away first, but Eddie didn’t care. They both rested their foreheads against each other, catching their breath. Buck’s cheeks were a soft pink, and he sighed out a breath of relief. Buck’s hands were still gripping tightly to him like they could never be close enough like he couldn't believe Eddie was his. His eyes looked up, blue and sparkling, and Eddie recognized the look on his eyes now. He supposed that’s what he looked like, every single time he's looked at Buck for who knows how long. Eddie knew they had stopped dancing, maybe had for a while now, but he didn’t really care because Buck was in front of him, and Buck loved him.

That’s my man, Eddie thought, pulling Buck in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, and leave a comment if you'd like :D


End file.
